Nightmare of Darkness
by Horizon1
Summary: Remember Nightmare, the hardcore metal-sludge machine of death? See the fight from Dante's view.


Nightmare of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: Nightmare is a creature made by Capcom, not by me. I do not own Devil May Cry, or any of the characters for that matter.  
  
I'm a huge fan of the DMC series. And the most memorable fight is Nightmare. That shape-morphing machine-gunning pile of sludge was great fun to fight! So I figured I'd make a fanfic of the third fight with Nightmare (in hell) however, in this fanfic, Dante had not actually fought Nightmare yet.  
I ran through the lifelike caves, to find myself in a huge hall-like room. The symbols on the walls and roof were faint, but noticeable. Of course, that was until they lit up. I took a few cautious steps into the Place of Sacrifice and the symbols on the walls and 'roof' lit up. I heard a strange vibrating noise in my head.  
  
Dante: Woah.  
  
I stumbled for a second from the glowing symbols and the strange noise, but I regained my balanced. I gave the entire room a quick glance, and noticed Trish.  
  
Trish: Dante! Help me!  
  
She was chained down on the ground. I just had to help her. She looks so much like my mother, I must find out who she is. She cannot die, she needs my help.  
  
I ran towards her in an attempt to free her, but the ground beneath me rumbled. I lost balance and had to stop, the whole room was shaking and I couldn't possibly try running. I looked at the ground and noticed 4 circles. They looked magical. I don't know why, but they had an eerie feel to them. I turned my head to my right and noticed a stone circle. It had strange demonic rune symbols on them. Ah- huh! I remember! I've seen many of them. If I transfer my strength into it the symbols will light up.  
  
The rumbling stopped, and I regained balance. I was just about to run towards Trish when suddenly, to my amazement, a bright blue light shot up from the ground. It was a fascinating light, with swirls of colors. It was like a wall. The continued shooting up from underground, and the blue light formed a circle around me. I was trapped. I didn't know what was coming, but I didn't want Trish to get hurt.  
  
Dante: Trish! Stay back!  
  
The wall of light was now blocking my view of Trish. I didn't know what was going to happen for her, I panicked. But then I noticed I had problems of my own..  
  
A strange substance rose from underground. It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. It was mostly a gooey substance at first, but as it rose, I noticed it was formed by a lot of metal also. I took a step back, and found myself hit the blue wall. After the "creature" solidified into a metal creature, I was more scared than I had ever been. I readily drew my handguns in preparation for a battle.  
  
It took the form of the gooey substance again. It slid towards me, so I shot at it with Ebony & Ivory, my hand-made pistols. What?! Nothing happened at all.  
  
My bullets splashed into the goo and were absorbed, nothing more happened.  
  
Little did I know the most frightening thing that ever happened to me was about to happen. The sludgy substance surrounded my feet and began to rise in a circular motion. The black goo completely surrounded me. I couldn't see anything.  
  
I could feel myself sink into another reality. It was a strange feeling, being pulled away from my own plane of existence..  
  
My vision came back, I was no longer stuck in the gooey substance. I had no idea where I was. I tilted my head back to look at the sky, and all I saw was blackness. Blackness to me left, blackness to my right, and above me. I was on the only piece of land with darkness surrounding me. The land I was on was mostly red. It was very dusty and lifelike here. Huge pillars rose up into the never-ending darkness of the sky. They weren't straight, they were all slopey and lifelike. I gave the area to my right a cautious glance, and noticed a floating skull. I had seen these before, and knew their weakness. Although I knew how easily they died, I got a cold chill down my spine every time I see one. I sheathed my pistols and drew my shotgun. I carefully walked towards the floating skull, never keeping my eyes off it. I was walking in a diagonal direction - getting closer to it, yet staying to the side of it.  
  
Once I was close enough to fire, it heard my footsteps before I got the chance. It turned to me and let out a horrifying roar. I was so frightened, I just aimed my shotgun in front of me and fired.. I did it. The skull shattered into several pieces. It was not until now that I noticed there were several of these skull creatures all over this 'land', so I killed them all.  
  
I finally got a chance to relax when a black figure landed next to me. I recognized him instantly. That helmet, those eyes, that sword.. It was Virgil. My own brother. I knew he was dead, so it was at this point that I realized I was not in a real world - it was created by my imagination, my past fears. I couldn't bear the thought of killing Virgil again, but I had no choice.  
  
'He's not real, he's not real, he's not real..' I kept telling myself. He came leaping at me with his sword out, and took a huge swipe. I quickly flipped into the air, so he didn't hit me but instead he struck the air beneath me. As I landed, I span around and slashed at Virgil. While he couldn't get me, I continued slashing him. He teleported behind me so I spun around and shot him through the chest several times with my pistols. He fell to the ground. His body evaporated, and left a bright light. I walked into the light, knowing it'd be better to take the chance of seeing where it took me rather than stay here.  
  
I was once again surrounded the black gooey substance. I swung my sword to see if I could get free - I was successful. I escaped from inside the creature in a flash of bright light. It was still in liquid form with only a few pieces of metal in it. I didn't know what the stone circle would do, but I had to take chances.  
  
I jumped over the sludge, ran towards the circular stone wall and slashed at it with my sword. The symbols that run around the outside of the circle began to light up. When they were all lit up, I noticed red electricity come out of the glowing circles in the ground. The electricity headed straight for the pile of sludge and struck it. The red electricity ran through the creature several times and it caused a metallic creature to rise from the goo.  
  
7 spheres with runes on them arose from the creature. Out of each of them shot small white blasts of energy. I rolled to my right to avoid them, only to discover they keep coming. I ran, right until I was behind the creature. Metal on the back of the being rose, and revealed a red sphere. It floated in mid air. I hastily started damaging it with my Ifrit Gauntlets. I leapt up and threw a huge punch into the ground to cause blazing flames to rise from beneath the creature to burn the sphere.  
The sphere floated back into the creature, and the metallic object which revealed it closed once again. I took a few steps back with my Grenade Launcher in my hand.  
  
I fired several grenades into the creature but noticed no damage, however I could feel my devil power being tapped in to with each shot I fired. The giant creature span around so fast that I was now facing the front of it. The front of it started glowing. I leapt up, and using the aerial powers of Alastor, I flexed out my wings to stay in the air. Just as I did, I noticed a huge beam of ice blast from the front of the creature. If I didn't move, I would have been a goner for sure.  
  
The glowing red sphere revealed itself once more. I started hurling continuous bolts of electricity at it, at the same time flying all around. I could not stay still as the white bolts of energy were being fired at me from the 6 spheres. I flew close enough that I was directly above the creature. I landed and started slashing it with Alastor. It felt strangely safe atop the creature. I kept slashing it downwards until the sphere exploded.  
  
The whole creature melted into a half-liquid half-solid substance. Bright white beams were being fired at me from beneath my feet. I leapt to the side as a beam of white energy rose from under my foot. But, as I felt safer, another beam rose from beneath me. I was not fast enough to dodge 2 consecutive beams and was hit. I felt a painful burning sensation as the beam of energy struck me. I couldn't move for a brief period of time, I was stunned. The pain did not last long and I was only wounded a slight bit.  
  
I dashed allover the place whilst getting closer to the creature, dodging diagonally to get closer to the creature yet avoid the white beams. Once I was close enough, I used my Devil Trigger powers, and threw a punch at the floating sphere with all the strength of the Ifrit gauntlets. The creature let out a loud noise of metal scraping metal, before it melted into goo, and then melted into the ground. It was gone.  
  
To my relief, the bright blue wall faded away. I was free from the torment of the Nightmare of Darkness. 


End file.
